Las Tortugas Ninja
by NinjaSamuraiGirl
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Fic y se que sonara raro el Summary pero ahi va: La Ciudad mas grande de todas infestada de pura maldad y cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir, pero ahora nuevos heroes entraran en accion, pero no son heroes comunes y corrientes, son mas que eso.
1. Chapter 1 Las Tortugas Ninja

Hola mucho gusto Chicos y Chicas es un gusto estar aqui, cada vez me interesaba estar en esta pagina ya que leo sus historias y me encantan y son genial e interesantes y espero que sigan asi ;) bueno pues este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!

Para decirles que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen, por desgracia, sino de Nickelodeon y bueno aqui comienza

Booyakasha

* * *

**1- Las Tortugas Ninja**

New York la ciudad mas grande de todas un lugar tranquilo o eso se pensaba...en un callejon oscuro una mujer corria desesperadamente, era perseguida por un grupo de pandilleros...Los Dragones Purpura.

-Por favor dejenme en paz- gritaba la pobre mujer mientras corria en busca de una salida pero sin resultado...no hubo salida, la rodearon...

-Por favor dejenme ir, les dare mi bolso, mi cartera pero dejenme ir- la pobre mujer completamente asustada, suplicaba pero nada...

-Esto fue demasiado facil- decia el lider de la pandilla, Fong el lider de los Dragones Purpura pero de pronto una voz de un joven por detras suyo lo sorprendio

-No te parece algo injusto esto amigo?-...al voltear recibe un puñetazo en la cara eso lo hizo enojar, los pandilleros buscaban al responsable, despues de eso la mujer tuvo la oportunidad de escapar...

-Muestrate cobarde!- no se veia absolutamente nada, la luna estaba bloqueada por oscuras nubes en eso 5 sombras y de ojos blancos aparecen, los rodearon, en ese entonces las nubes se comenzaron a mover y la luna comenzo a iluminar el callejon poco a poco en eso esas siluetas atacaron, unas cadenas le atrapo el pie de uno de los pandilleros y lo arrojo hacia unos contenedores de basura, patadas en un lado y puñetazos por otro lado, golpes de vara y mangos de armas dejaron lesionados a los pandilleros y huyeron pero el Lider se quedo ahi para enfrentarlos

-Sera mejor que se muestren! No tengo miedo de unos mocosos como ustedes- molesto que en mano tenia una navaja para enfrentarlos de ese entonces la luna fue desbloqueada e ilumino a esas cinco sombras y al ver quienes eran se sorprendio no podia creer lo que estaba viendo

-Son unos fenomenos, asquerosos fenomenos...esto no se queda asi, me las van a pagar!- y huye y se preguntaran porque fenomenos?

-Jeje eso fue divertido!- bueno estos jovenes eran un poco diferentes que las demas personas

-Oh si nada mal, necesito patear traseros mas seguido- sus apariencias eran completamente distintas

-Bueno siendo honesto fue muy interesante- su piel era de otro color

-No hay nada mejor que eso jeje- en sus espaldas tenian un objeto demasiado duro, caparazones mas bien,

-Bien chicos sera mejor volver a casa- pero no solo eso, llevaban unas coderas, rodilleras, armas y unas bandanas de colores en sus rostros verdes, estos jovenes no eran jovenes comunes y corrientes estos chicos eran mutantes, tortugas gigantes del tamaño de un hombre...

Los nombres de estos mutantes? Sus nombres:

Leonardo el Lider azul el mas responsable posee dos katanas y una bandana color azul

Donatello un gran Cientifico y un gran inventor, un mutante experto en tecnologia posee una bo katana y una bandana color purpura

Angela la Ruda la unica mutante femenina de ese grupo es la mas ruda de todos posee unas kamas y una bandana color verde fuerte

Raphael el Fuerte es el mas fuerte de todos y tambien con un gran temperamento dificil de controlar tiene en su coraza una cicatriz en forma de trueno al igual que en su caparazon posee unos sais y una bandana color rojo

Michelangelo el Salvaje es el menor pero el mejor bromista posee unas nunchakus en la cual se convierten en una Kusarigama y una bandana color anaranjado estos cinco chicos son en realidad Tortugas Ninja, ninjas mutantes entrenados en el arte del ninjutsu...

-Bien chicos sera mejor irnos por ahora- el joven lider con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo a los otros mutantes y ellos asintieron, en ese mismo callejon entraron directo a una alcantarilla en la cual es en donde ellos viven, al llegar a su hogar su maestro los esperaba en la sala

-Bienvenidos hijos mios como fue su patrullaje?- Dice el maestro aliviado de que sus hijos llegaran sanos y salvos

-Hemos regresado Maestro Splinter- dijeron las jovenes tortugas al unisono con todo respeto a su Sensei, el Maestro Splinter, un gran maestro y padre para las tortugas el fue el que enseño a los jovenes el arte del ninjutsu, pero ademas de eso el es tambien al igual que las jovenes tortugas un mutante, una rata mutante en la que antes era hace tiempo un humano, su nombre, Hamato Yoshi.

Mientras que el Sensei meditaba en el dojo, las jovenes tortugas se relajaban en la sala, descansando de un largo patrullaje

-Viejo eso fue de lo mas increible y divertido que hayamos hecho- dijo Mikey sentandose en el sofa

-Si no estuvo tan mal, de hecho me gustaria patear mas traseros, tu que crees Spike?- dijo Raph mientras le daba de comer a su pequeña mascota, una pequeña tortuga de nombre Spike

-Estoy de acuerdo con Raph, patear a sujetos malos no esta tan mal- dijo Angela mientras comia una rebanada de pizza al igual que Leo y Donnie, Donnie sentado en el sofa con su computadora y mientras que Leo sentado frente a la television viendo su programa favorito "Space Heroes"

-Ya bastante de ese programa, lo has visto un millon de veces que no estas cansado de eso?- dijo Raph serio.

-Quieres calmarte Raph? Un programa tan increible como este no hace daño- dijo Leo y en cuanto a Raph solo giro sus pupilas de color verdes con seriedad

-Hola chicos!- una voz femenina hizo que las jovenes tortugas dieran la mirada directo a la entrada de la guarida, era una joven humana de 16 años de edad, su cabello era de un color anaranjado

-Hola April! Que jeje te trae por aqui?!- dijo Donnie levantandose rapidamente de su lugar un poco nervioso y contento

-Solo vine a visitarlos- dijo la joven chica...su nombre April O'Neil la primera amiga humana de las tortugas.

* * *

Pero como los conoce? Como sabe donde viven? Que sabe de ellos? Bueno lo sabremos mas adelante nos vemos! Booyakasha! Bueno como veran este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic espero que les guste nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 2 Salida a la Superficie

Bueno este es el 2do capitulo de mi Fic y como saben esta es mi primera vez aqui y soy novata en subir las historias que por error mio repeti el primer capitulo para el 2do pero ya esta arreglado y espero que les guste se agregaron unas cuantas lineas de la serie y claro obviamente algunas mias.

Recordatorio: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon, lo unico que me pertenece es a mi ruda mutante Angela y otros personajes que saldran en otras de mis historias

Ahora que comience la continuacion!

BOOYAKASHA!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Salida a la Superficie**

~Memoria~

Dentro de las alcantarillas de esta inmensa ciudad las tortugas Leo, Raph, Donnie, Anggie y Mikey estaban en medio de un entrenamiento, el entrenamiento era uno contra uno.

La primera ronda era Donnie VS Mikey y esta ronda la gana Donnie en la cual había enredado la cadena del arma de su hermano con su Bo y lo arroja directo a la pared del dojo

-Oooooh si así se hace!- lo dice todo triunfante Donnie

-Muy...buena esa hermano...auch- mientras que Mikey lo dice todo adolorido

La segunda ronda Raph VS Leo y esta la gana Raph chocando arma contra arma teniendo la oportunidad de arrojar las armas de Leo y tomándolo del brazo lo arroja

-Buen intento!-

-Uuuugggh- el pobre de azul todo adolorido mientras que Raph con una cara sonriente y girando sus Sais.

La tercera ronda Raph VS Donnie y esta la vuelve a ganar Raph esquivando los ataques del arma del de morado que en unas volteretas toma por sorpresa el Bo y lo rompe a la mitad

-La hubiera soltado?-

-La hubieras soltado- con cara sonriente golpea al purpura en el caparazón con lo que queda del arma.

Y la ultima ronda Raph VS Anggie y ya saben quien gana...esquivando golpes, patadas y choque de armas, Anggie tuvo la oportunidad de agacharse de una patada voladora de Raph y deslizar su pie giratoriamente para derrumbarlo y lo logra haciendo que el de rojo cayera

-Quien es el mas fuerte ahora! Yo!- Anggie con cara sonriente al derrotar a su temperamental hermano pero...ataque sorpresa...Raph le devuelve el mismo ataque a la rebelde de verde

-Aaaauch oye!- la pobre chica furiosa y mientras...

-Y...quien es el mas fuerte ahora?! Jeje Yo!- de tono triunfante el chico de rojo

-Oye te derrumbe primero eso no se vale-

-Bueno si no hubieras bajado la guardia entonces ya habrías ganado-

-Yame!- se interpone una voz que hace que las tortugas reaccionen y formen fila, en unos segundos entra una rata gigante al dojo, su maestro

-Lo hicieron bien hijos mios-

-Yo lo hice mejor- las cuatro jóvenes tortugas se quedaron viendo al de rojo

-Esto no es una competencia Raphael aquí nadie gana ni pierde, solo es entrenamiento-

-Jeje lo se Sensei pero yo gané y ellos perdieron- pero de repente...

-Au au au pero lo importante es que todos dimos lo mejor, buen trabajo a todos!- el Maestro Splinter le dio un toque en un nervio del cuello del temperamental de rojo y a eso le dio risa a la sabia rata

-Que les parece si tomamos un descanso?- las tortugas asintieron y al unisono respondieron con un si! Todos fueron directo a la cocina y el primero en llegar fue Michelangelo ya que el es el que iba a cocinar para ese día tan especial...Día de la Mutación...los chicos junto con su Sensei comían algas y gusanos mientras Mikey seguía con lo suyo

-Todavía queda algas y gusanos por si alguien quiere! Alguien quiere?! Alguien quiere?!-

-No-

-No gracias-

-Todo tuyo-

-Todo para ti-

-Bueno entonces no les quedara espacio para...pastel!- se sorprendieron al ver un gran pastel pero...

-Increíble-

-Si es pastel-

-Hecho de...algas...y...gusanos-

-¿De que esta hecha la cubierta?-

-No querrás saberlo...FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUTACIÓN!-

-FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUTACIÓN!-

-Así es hijos mios hoy se cumplen quince años y hasta ahora somos la familia de lo mas extraña que hay- mientras que la sabia rata intentaba disfrutar su comida, observo y con ceja en alto a las jóvenes tortugas que parecían un poco sospechosos, mientras tanto las tortugas se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, Splinter no sabia que tramaban sus pequeños y se rompe el misterioso silencio

-Maestro Splinter, los chicos y yo queremos decirle algo- el primero en hablar fue Leo

-Que sucede hijo mio?- lo dice con mucha calma dando un sorbo de su taza de te

-Bueno ya tenemos quince años así que pensábamos en ir a la superficie hoy- las tortugas solo sonrieron ante esta idea esperando a que su Sensei les de una respuesta...

-Mmmmm...seria una gran idea porque no?-

-Siiii genial-

-Pero no-

-Aaaaah-

-No puede ser-

-Detesto que haga eso- los jóvenes anfibios se decepcionaron a tal respuesta -aun son muy jóvenes, aun les falta practica y madurez para ir arriba-

-Pero Sensei eso es un no?-

-Si...y no, la sabiduría se da a la experiencia y la experiencia se adquiere cometiendo errores-

-Aja entonces si adquirimos sabiduria hay que cometer errores asi que estamos listos, ya podemos subir-

-No-

-Y si?-

-No!-

-Aaaaah- mas se decepcionaron

-Sensei sabemos que tratas de protegernos pero no podemos pasar la vida ocultándonos aquí- Leonardo con la tranquilidad le dijo al Sensei

El Maestro Splinter pensó un poco acerca de esas palabras que dijo uno de sus hijos y cuando los miró lo único que hizo fue una cara con ceja levantada al verlos, cinco tortugas con cara de perro triste rogándole al maestro de dejarlos ir a la superficie

-Pueden subir, esta noche- el Maestro ya decidido no tuvo mas opción

-Si!-

-Booyakasha, vengan tres!-

Mas tarde mientras tanto en la guarida Leonardo estaba distraído viendo la T.V. viendo su programa favorito "Space Heroes" El pequeño anfibio disfrutaba imitando a su personaje favorito El Capitán Ryan

-Caballeros sin importar el riesgo no nos rendiremos fácilmente le pondremos fin a esto...vamos a terminarlo de una vez por todas- imitando al personaje el de azul

-Si señor-

-Es un programa estúpido lo sabias? Interrumpió Raph sentado en el sofá leyendo un cómic

-"Space Heroes" es un gran programa y el Capitán Ryan es el mejor y algún día voy a ser como el-

-Siempre me gusto oírte asi, así que sigue haciendolo- y siguió leyendo, segundos después los demás aparecen emocionados

-Es hora de irnos!-

Directo al Dojo a recoger sus armas y prepararse para su salida, ya formados en fila

-Van a subir a un lugar desconocido, mantenganse alerta en todo momento

-Hi Sensei!-

-Mantenganse ocultos

-Hi Sensei!-

-No hablen con extraños-

-Hi Sensei-

-Todos son extraños-

-Hi Sensei-

-No dejen de ir al baño antes de salir, arriba son muy sucios-

-Sensei-

-Buena suerte hijos mios-

Los jóvenes reptiles con grandes sonrisas gritando de emoción y se fueron corriendo directo a las vías del tren, minutos después llegaron directo a una tapa de alcantarilla y uno por uno fueron subiendo y al abrir dan un vistazo de que no allá nadie y entonces, sorprendidos y en boca abierta ven a la gran Ciudad de New York

-Esto es hermoso-

* * *

Después de salir de su escondite en las alcantarillas que es lo que harán nuestras tortugas después de ver las maravillas de New York? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!

bueno ya se arreglo esto y pues espero que les guste y nos vemos y pues como muchos dicen "dejen sus Reviews".


	3. Capitulo 3 Conociendo New York

**Aaaaaaah! despues de mucho! al fin termine el 3er Capitulo (Oh mi dios apenas 3...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! que vergonzoso!) siento mucho por no pasar por aqui es que siempre necesitan ayuda aqui en casa y nunca podia terminarla y ademas antes de todo esto pues era por los dias de los examenes de la universidad y dias festivos y las compras y digamos que wiri wiri bla bla bla y tambien porque estuve enferma y no saben que mas...que desgracia! pero bueno hare mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir subiendo mas capitulos de esta historia y de los demas y una vez mas LO SIENTO!, GOMENASAI! TT_TT **

**Pero bueno aqui les dejo el 3er Capitulo "Conociendo New York" y como ya habia dicho pues soy novata en esto de ser escritora y no salen muy bien que digamos pero espero que les guste!**

**Recordatorio: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon que seria Ciro Nieli y obviamente a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird...algunos capitulos llevan algunos guiones pero un poco diferentes del Episodi "Rise Of The Turtles" la unica que me pertece es mi mutante Angela (Anggie) **

**BOOYAKASHA!**

1_3 Conociendo New York

Por primera vez los jóvenes anfibios salen a la superficie y lo que vieron fue algo genial, enormes edificios y un cielo que resplandecía por las estrellas

-Esto es fabuloso! Por fin la superficie!- el mas joven de los cinco tomándose su cabeza de la emoción y mirando ambos lados del final del callejón

-Nunca creí que así seria New York, es inmenso...que estamos esperando? Vamos!- con la emoción consumiéndolos la de bandana verde y los demás salían del callejón pero no sin antes observar de que no hubiera nadie a la vista y con toda la calma como gente normal salían del callejón tranquilamente, caminando por la banqueta aun con gran sorpresa con lo que sus ojos veían

-Hay millones de posibilidades, podemos tener una aventura en esta esquina- decía un emocionado Leonardo

-O en esta...o en esta...no la hay pero podría ser-

-Wow miren esas computadoras... Ah no lo puedo creer es acaso esa computadora con memoria extendida y de maxima velocidad?!- observando en una ventana de una tienda de computadoras recargando su cara con toda emoción el alto de las tortugas

-"No lo se Donatello lo es?"- el gruñón de rojo observando y diciendo sarcásticamente al de morado que aun seguía pegado a la ventana

-Si lo es!-

-No es cierto!- observaron a la de bandana verde

-Ya salio el nuevo videojuego mas popular y el mas jugado de todos! Debo tenerlo!- la chica de ojos púrpura no se alejaba de la ventana de videojuegos

-Chicos miren esto, una mano hecha de luz, oh ahora es un ojo de luz, ahora la mano, ahora el ojo, la mano...-

-vámonos genio- Raph quien jalaba de la bandana de Mikey

-El ojo!-

Los chicos siguieron caminando por la banqueta viendo por cada edificio cada tienda y mas con boca abierta porque era lo mas hermoso que habían visto ya que era su primera vez en la Gran New York mientras caminaban tranquilamente y sin personas a su alrededor uno de ellos se detuvo haciendo que los demás frenaran bruscamente chocando uno contra el otro

-Que demonios te pasa Mikey?! Porque te detienes?!- hablaba Raph con mucha ira, tenia los ojos blancos de enojo y apretando los dientes

-Miren eso- señalando el de naranja frente a ellos los demás miraron donde señalaba, un edificio que estaba iluminado y tuvieron la curiosidad de ver ahí, y notando algunas letras en la parte de arriba del edificio

-Pi...zzeria? Eso que es?- con ceja en alto pregunto Anggie, ella y los demás observaron por la ventana, había bastante gente en ese lugar pero observaron mas a un sujeto con ropas blancas y con gorro blanco y alto que estaba lanzando y girando hacia arriba algo blanco y que se extendía en forma circular y después de eso agregaba unas cosas extrañas que nunca habían visto y por ultimo lo metía en un horno y guardaba el mismo objeto en cajas, las tortugas estaban impresionadas al ver eso

-Impresionante, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso, un objeto que se nota pesado lanzado hacia el techo y formando un circulo demasiado delgado? Interesante- como todo científico dijo Donnie

-Si tanto te interesa eso Donnie, porque no vas y entras ahí para ver que es?-

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Raph- con tono sarcástico le respondió Donnie al de rojo

-Yo quiero ir a ver- dijo un interesado Mikey

-Guarden silencio, se acercan humanos, es hora de irnos- dijo Leo mientras que el y los demás se estaban alejando de ahí para no ser vistos, mas adelante una luz los alcanzo, un motociclista se acercaba a ello, freno y no sabia lo que estaba viendo con cara de curiosidad observo a las tortugas y en cuanto a las tortugas solo se le quedaron viendo al chico pero uno...

-Gggrrrrrrrr- el de rojo soltó un gruñido y una cara de miedo y como resultado el joven solo se asusto y huyo en la moto

-Jejeje eso fue divertido-

-Estamos muy expuestos aqui- dijo el de azul y observando los edificios, le llego una idea

-Vamos- todos siguieron al de azul pero Mikey se detuvo un momento ya que vio una caja tirada ahí, que se le debió de haber caído al chico después del susto que Raph le dio, lo toma y se lo lleva, ya arriba de un edificio rodeando la caja que había traído el menor viendo que podría ser

-Pi...zza?- dijo el de naranja confundido ya que era raro

-Deberíamos abrirla?- pregunto Donnie

-Mucho cuidado, puede ser peligroso- el mayor lo decía preocupado

-Vamos Leo no seas dramático, es solo una caja, que es lo que puede hacer?- comenzando una pequeña discusión el gruñón al de azul

-Solo digo que puede ser peligroso, quizás algo malo pueda haber ahí dentro- con seriedad mirando el de ojos verdes al mayor y luego girando sus ojos de la desesperación a los segundos destapa la caja y los jóvenes anfibios observaron y notaron algo redondo en ella, de un color amarillo y unas cosas de color rojo

-Creo que es...comida- Dijo el púrpura

-Pues no parece a ninguna comida que yo haya visto- respondió Raph

-Claro además de algas y gusanos es la primera vez que veo algo como esto- siguió Anggie

-Yo lo probare- la cual el menor Mikey tomo una rebanada de esa pizza para ver que tal sabía, estaba un poco indeciso si probarla o que, con la observación de sus hermanos preocupados y este ya preparado acercando la rebana para la mordida, al morderla jamas pensó lo que ocurriría...sus ojos se pusieron como ojos de billar y dentro de su cabeza explosión, pasando esa reacción que le llego siguió masticando hasta devorar toda la rebanada y para el final un eructo con cara sorprendida observó a los chicos como si fuera ocultar lo bueno que estaba esa delicia

-Iiiaak es lo mas asqueroso que he probado...me lo terminare-

-No espera!- al escuchar al menor de que se terminaría lo demás supieron que de lo que dijo del sabor era una pequeña e inofensiva trampa y todos se comenzaron a empujar y devorando las piezas sobrantes como aspiradoras

-Jamas creí lo de comer algas y gusanos pero esto es increíble!- con la boca llena dijo Raph

-Es lo mas sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida, se me hace agua a la boca!- dijo Anggie mientras comía mas

-ME ENCANTA LA SUPERFICIE!-

Ya corriendo por los edificios y brincando uno hacia otro de la emoción sus rostros se notaban grandes sonrisas haciendo volteretas y grandes saltos, pasaron minutos, se detienen al final de un edificio para contemplar la cuidad mas grande de todas

-Esto es grandioso, el mejor día- los chicos miraban las grandes maravillas de New York

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde, sera mejor regresar- dijo Leo a sus hermanos

-Aaaaaaw-

-Que mal-

-Que pena-

-Que decepción-

Ya era hora de que los jóvenes regresaran a las alcantarillas ya era todo por hoy pero uno se detuvo ya que vio algo era Donnie quien observaba

-Chicos miren eso- una chica caminando por la calle con su padre, una chica pelirroja con playera amarilla con un cinco en medio y mangas negras, llevaba también un short de mezclilla y también tipo mallones y botas negras no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era para el una chica linda

-Es la chica mas hermosa que e visto- sus ojos se ponían de corazones gigantes al de púrpura

-Que acaso no es la única chica que has visto?- la cual reacciono al escuchar lo que el de rojo le dijo obteniendo una cara de seriedad

-Digo lo que opino-

-Oigan que esta pasando?- todos miraron a Mikey ya que señalaba a la chica y a su padre

-Pero que?!-

Continuara...

**Wooojojojo y asi es como termina este capitulo suena un poco raro la historia pero hago lo mejor que puedo **

**me pregunto que es lo que sucedera en el siguiente? **

**Y otra vez me disculpo por todo chicos y chicas ojala y les haya gustado y por favor si les gusto no olviden dejar un Review claro si quieren xD**


	4. Capitulo 4 April O'Neil Parte 1

1_4 April O'Neil Parte 1

Hey hola Chicos y Chicas, bueno hoy hasta que termine con el cuarto capitulo de este Fic y bueno espero que les guste!...Stop tiempo fuera! aun no ya que tengo que decirles algunas cosas sobre esto para que no esten confundidos ni nada de eso jeje bueno primero que nada se preguntaran por el primer 1er capitulo de este Fic bueno en ese capitulo es, como se dice...ya dias despues de que conocieran la Gran Ciudad ya cuando empiezan a salir en sus Patrullajes ok, bueno la segunda cosa es acerca de esto: ~Memoria~ esta palabra significa cuando estan recordando algo asi como ustedes dicen "Flash Back", osea que en esta historia aun estan recordando como conocieron a April y la primera vez que salieron a la superficie, ok hecho, la 3ra cosa es acerca de esta historia...traten de imaginar que estan viendo otra vez la serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pero ahora son cinco Tortugas Leonardo, Donatello, Angela, Raphael y Michelangelo, lo que trato de hacer es hacer el principio si me entienden? de como salieron a la superficie en el "Mutation Day" de como fallan en su primera pelea por separados y como van y salvan a April etc, y pues como dije aqui tratan ahora cinco Mutant Ninja Turtles osea empezar desde el principio para que mi Personaje Angela se adapte y todo en estas historias y pues como seria eso de que las cuatro tortugas empiezan sus aventuras y aparece asi de la nada mi personaje y pues seria eso raro...Pues quien es esa Tortuga? asi se preguntaran y no tendria sentido :/ y 4to se que esta casi igual a la serie pero intento hacer lo posible para que no se parezca tanto pero ya en este 4to capitulo comienza todo diferente ahora aunque claro tiene algunos dialogos de la serie pero si partes diferentes y claro algunos dialogos mios xD y ya por ultimo los dejo para que lean con calma y espero que lo disfruten y tambien que les guste! nos vemos!

Recordatorio: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen si no a Nickelodeon, a Ciro Nieli, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird los unicos que me pertenecen son mi Mutant Ninja Turtle Angela y otros personajes que saldran mas adelante en mis historias y claro algunas ideas tambien me pertenecen xP

* * *

-Pero que?!- las tortugas notaron que se acercaban unas camionetas hacia el padre y su hija y en ellas unos sujetos extraños salieron y los rodearon, al ver este acto las tortugas no supieron que hacer en ese momento, si irían a ayudar a esa familia o mantenerse ocultos como dijo su Maestro, Donnie quería ir a ayudar a la chica pero Leo lo detuvo diciéndole que tenían que estar alejados de los humanos y que seria peligroso

-Las instrucciones de Splinter fueron muy claras, debemos estar alejados de las personas...y los baños- como era eso posible? que el hermano mayor en ese momento siga las ordenes de su padre cuando unas personas están en problemas y no hacer nada

-Creí que querías ser un héroe, desde cuando los héroes piden permiso?- el hermano de rojo estaba molesto

-No lo hacen pero...- Leonardo no pudo finalizar ya que Donnie lo interrumpió

-Yo iré- luego de segundos salto del edificio para ir a ayudar, siguiendo después sus otros hermanos Raph, Mikey y Anggie y al final sin mas opciones y sin remedios fue Leo

-Auxilio...papá! Dejenlo! Sueltenme!- la chica intentaba liberarse de los sujetos que la sostenían de los brazos pero era inútil

-Tranquila April todo estará bien- el padre que trataba de calmar a su hija mientras que los sujetos lo empujaban directo a la camioneta

-Nosotros nos llevaremos al científico, ustedes tres a la niña- los sujetos subieron a la camioneta y se adelantaron llevándose al padre de la chica y en cuanto a ella los otros la llevaban a la otra camioneta, la adolescente trataba de zafarse pero era inútil

-Oye!- uno de los sujetos volteo y recibe un golpe de la temperamental tortuga haciendo que soltara a la chica, pero no hubo resultado, ni dolor, el sujeto de traje negro solo se le quedo mirando a la tortuga con una cara seria como si no tuviera alma

-No te basto eh?- estaba a punto de atacar pero...

-Oye cuidado!- un gran problema comenzó, los hermanos comenzaban a chocarse entre si y en ese momento los sujetos comenzaron a atacar

-Hazte a un lado Donnie!-

-Lo siento Anggie!- era la primera vez que peleaban contra personas y todo era un caos, Raph intento atacar pero sus Sais se atoraron con las Nunchakus de Mikey, Donnie iba a golpear pero accidentalmente golpea las Katanas de Leo, y Anggie enterró sus Kamas en las cadenas de las Nunchakus de Mikey y una de las Sais de Raph y así comenzaba el embrollo, tenian oportunidad de esquivar los golpes y otras veces no y en cuanto a la chica ella intentaba huir pero uno de esos sujetos de negro la atrapo y se la lleva

-Oye sueltame! Bajame!-

-O no no lo harás!- Donatello se percato y actuó rápido, lanzando su Bo hacia el tipo logrando golpearlo y atrapar a la joven

-Te tengo!- se miraron pero la reacción de la adolescente no fue nada buena

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- como resultado un gran grito haciendo que el joven mutante hiciera lo mismo y la tirara accidentalmente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Tranquila no te haré daño, somos de los buenos- intentando calmarla pero la joven aun seguía espantada, intento correr pero fue rodeada y la única alternativa era con el mutante quien le alzo la mano para que tuviera confianza en el la cual también le acerca su mano pero...

-Oye cuidado!-

-Que?...auch!- sus ojos rodaban como espirales ya que fue golpeado por el arma de Mikey en la cabeza la cual lo molestó

-Ups lo siento- y segundos Anggie choca contra Mikey

-Que están haciendo?! Por si no se han dado cuenta estamos en medio de una pelea!- dijo la de bandana verde

-Cuidado!- los tres jóvenes recibieron una patada, chocando a unos botes de basura y en cuanto a Leo y Raph esquivaban los golpes y chocaban a la vez entre ellos pero algo había pasado, los sujetos extraños se retiraron del combate, subieron a la camioneta y se retiraron

-Que rayos fue eso?!- se pregunto el de bandana azul

-No tengo la menor idea pero...ACASO ES UNA BROMA?! EN SERIO LEO?!- el de bandana roja se molesta de su hermano mayor

-QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! FUE EL RIDÍCULO!-

-NO ME GRITES QUE TODO ESTO NO FUE CULPA MIA, SI DONNIE NO HUBIERA GOLPEADO MIS ARMAS YA HABRÍAMOS ACABADO CON ELLOS!-

-WOW WOW WOW ALTO AHI QUE TAMPOCO FUE CULPA MIA YO ESTABA EN MIS ASUNTOS HASTA QUE ANGGIE SE ATRAVESÓ!-

-ESTAS LOCO?! YO ESTABA HACIENDO MI TRABAJO ACABANDO CON ELLOS PERO SI NO HUBIERA SIDO LAS NUNCHAKUS DE MIKEY MIS KAMAS NO SE HUBIERAN ATORADO!-

-QUE?! ESO NO ES CIERTO!- los hermanos comenzaron una discusión culpándose entre ellos pero uno de ellos puso la total atención alrededor del circulo de hermanos, Anggie intento decirles algo a los otros pero la estaban ignorando ya que no la escuchaban y eso la hacia enojar aun mas a la de ojos púrpura haciendo perder el control

-CHICOS!- los chicos quedaron con los ojos de bolas de billar ya que la hermana les grito hasta casi ponerlos sordos

-PODRIAN CALLARSE UN MOMENTO Y DECIRME EN DONDE ESTA LA CHICA?!- Anggie tenía razón, los hermanos se callaron un momento y vieron en todos lados y era cierto, la chica no estaba ahí, era un total silencio

-Se la habrán llevado esos chiflados?- preguntó Donnie

-No lo creo, no vimos que la hayan metido a la camioneta, solo se detuvieron y se marcharon- dijo un poco curioso el de azul

-Yo pienso que fue directo a casa- dijo Raph, mientras que Leo, Raph, Donnie y Anggie pensaban en algunas opciones de en donde estaría, Michelangelo pudo escuchar un pequeño golpe que provenía no muy lejos de ellos, cerca de unos contenedores y fue directo de donde era eso y lo escucho un poco mas fuerte dando la mira en un contenedor de basura y por curiosidad abría la tapa para ver que o quien era y era nada mas que la joven de cabellos naranja que estaba escondida ahí

-AAAAAAAAAH!- la joven volvió a gritar, haciendo que el pequeño de bandana naranja gritara igual y cerrara fuerte la tapa del bote

-Ups, lo siento- avergonzado volvió a abrir la tapa para ver si no le hizo daño

-Que sucede Mikey?- pregunto Donnie acercándose a el

-Chicos aquí esta, la encontré- al escuchar eso todos fueron acercándose en donde estaba el de bandana naranja

-Hey aquí estas, tranquila no te haremos nada- con una pequeña sonrisa dijo la de bandana verde

-Qu-que que son ustedes?- dijo algo asustada

-Bueno niña digamos que somos unas simples tortugas gigantes que pueden hablar como todas las personas- el de rojo le decía a la chica con un tono un poco serio

-Veras...somos mutantes, mi nombre es Leonardo y ellos son mis hermanos Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo y Ángela, no te preocupes somos amigables, cual es el tuyo?-

-Mi-mi nombre es A-April, April O'Neil-

* * *

Bueno Hola de nuevos Chicos y Chicas espero que les haya gustado este 4to capitulo, al fin la chica April O'Neil conoce a las Tortugas pero que pasara con su padre ya que los sujetos de negro junto con otra persona se lo llevaron y que es lo que haran al respecto? por ahora seguire intentando en el 5to capitulo de este Fic e intentare cambiarlo un poco mas y pues nos vemos para la proxima! Booyakasha!


	5. Chapter 5 April O'Neil Parte 2

**Wuuuuuu ya el 5to xD siento por la gran demora pero como ya entre a la universidad pues empiezan las tareas y pues todo pesado pero bueno les dejo el 5to capitulo "April O'Neil Parte 2" espero les guste...bueno aunque no haya nadie por aqui pues les dire que espero que lo disfruten xD se que esta un poco raro la historia pero bueno es lo que sale en mi cabeza**

**Recordatorio: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon, a Ciro Nieli y claro obviamente a los mas grandes Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird por ahora lo unico que me pertenece es a mi Mutant Ninja Turtle Angela**

**Y bueno que comience la historia!...**

* * *

**1_5 April O'Neil Parte 2**

-Mi-mi nombre es A-April April O'Neil- dijo un poco nerviosa y a la vez asustada, era la primera vez que veía unas tortugas gigantes y parlantes -Esto debe ser una broma, imaginare que ustedes son solo unos chicos con disfraces jeje muy bien ahora quitencelos- los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos respecto a eso y la chica creyendo que era toda una broma, decidida tomo del rostro del de la bandana púrpura, pellizcando y jalando las mejillas del pobre chico haciéndolo gritar

-Au au au- haciendo que los otros dieran una pequeña risa intentando que no los escucharan -Aaamm...señorita jeje puedes soltar mis mejillas? Esto no es un disfraz auch!- sonrojado y nervioso dijo Donnie, la chica reacciono y lo soltó

-Entonces...si son tortugas gigantes?-

-Acaso esta sorda esta chica? Si, si somos tortugas gigantes, cuantas veces tenemos que decírtelo para que entiendas?- el de ojos verdes se estaba desesperando pero recibe un pequeño codazo de parte del mayor

-Y dinos aammm...April, puedes decirnos quienes eran esos tipos? Los conoces?- comenzó a preguntar el de bandana azul a la pelirroja la cual ella se preocupo y cambio su expresión a una de tristeza

-No no los conozco, solo aparecieron de la nada y de pronto se llevan a mi papá, no se porque o para que lo quieren...pero no los perdonare por habérselo llevado- la chica estaba molesta que decidía ir tras los cretinos que se llevaron a su padre y darles una lección pero uno de ellos la detuvo tomándola del hombro

-Tranquila chica, no puedes ir sola a enfrentarlos, podemos ayudarte- dijo Anggie deteniendo a April

-Gracias pero no gracias, puedo hacer esto sola- dijo seria

-Bueno si crees que puedes hacerlo sola al menos sabes donde están?- dijo Raph con ceja en alto

Apenada lo único que dijo fue un no

-Quieras o no amiga te ayudaremos- dijo Mikey tomando de los hombros a la adolescente y dándole una pequeña sonrisa -Ustedes que opinan chicos la ayudamos?- Mikey volteo a ver a sus hermanos mas a Leo, Raph y Donnie para ver que opinaban y en cuanto a las tortugas estaban calladas, pensando si era eso una buena idea y rompieron el silencio

-Yo te ayudaré- se unió Donnie con Mikey y April y al ver a la chica su rostro se tornaba de color rojo como tomate

-Igual yo me uno- luego fue Anggie y después Raph -Ya que, que se puede hacer?- y solo quedaba Leonardo y no tenia opción

-Ok ok yo también pero hay un problema-

-Y cual es Leo?- preguntó Mikey curioso

-Vimos como esos sujetos se llevaron a su padre y también intentaron llevarsela, parece que también la quieren, así que...- pensó un poco mientras se tocaba la barbilla y luego dijo - hay que buscar un lugar para escondernos y luego un plan, no podemos ir a rescatarlo sin un plan y además tal vez esos tipos estén en alguna parte buscándola-

-Leo tiene razón, debemos escondernos pero en donde?- Anggie estaba de brazos cruzados y pensando en un lugar al igual que los demás

-Oigan y si la llevamos a nuestro hogar? Digo, es demasiado seguro- las cuatro tortugas abrieron mas los ojos de sorpresa y con ceja en alto miraron al menor

-ESTAS LOCO?!- dijeron al unisono -NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!-

-Lo siento, cielos-

-Ya se!- al momento reacciono Donnie -Podemos ir por los techos como lo hicimos hace unos momentos yo digo que nadie nos encontrara allá arriba-

-Gran idea Donnie!- dijo Raph

-Aaaammm...oye no creo que...- la chica no pudo terminar porque el de bandana púrpura la tomo de la muñeca

-Sera mejor que te sostengas fuerte- al escuchar eso lo que la chica hizo fue sostenerse de los hombros del joven mutante fuertemente y en pocos segundos dio un salto, trepando por los barandales de las escaleras contra incendios y llegando hacia el techo del edificio y los otros hicieron lo mismo hasta llegar donde estaba su hermano y se fueron en busca de un lugar seguro...

**En una base secreta**

No lejos de la ciudad se encontraba una base rodeada por sujetos de negro y de la misma apariencia y armados, una camioneta se acercaba directo a ese lugar eran nada mas que esos mismos tipos que secuestraron al padre de la chica, se detuvieron y bajaron de la camioneta seguido el padre, lo llevaron dentro del edificio y caminaron a un raro y largo pasillo que contenía bastantes puertas y de ambos lados, ununo de los sujetos, era diferente que los otros, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, pantalones de mezclilla de un azul cielo y botas negras, su piel era de un tono morena y su cabello de color café, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una tarjeta de identificación y la paso a una pequeña máquina y en cuanto paso la tarjeta a la máquina un cuarto se abre, era un cuarto metálico y tecnológico y estaba iluminado de un color rosa fuerte, al abrir el cuarto empujaron al hombre dentro de esta

-Que es lo que pasa?! Que quieren de mi?! Que hago aquí?- alterado y preocupado pregunto

-El conocido como Kirby O'Neil no debe saber nada del plan que planeamos y nadie debe saber del plan que se esta planeando- dijo uno de los sujetos

-Co-Como es que saben mi nombre?- estaba nervioso ya que nunca había visto a esas personas

-Digamos que lo hemos estado observando Sr. O'Neil- dijo el sujeto de camisa blanca sin mangas -Verá no le podemos decir nada ya que es secreto, pero tranquilo, usted no debe preocuparse...por ahora- le respondió con una sonrisa de demente, al escuchar eso mas se puso nervioso

-Bueno, solo falta la chica y terminaremos con nuestro trabajo-

-Se informa que la conocida como adolescente no es traída aquí...Kraang le informó a Kraang que el sujeto conocido como adolescente fue rescatada por formas de vida que Kraang desconoce- dijo otro de los sujetos de negro -Kraang, informa a Kraang que necesitamos al humano adolescente para terminar el trabajo de Kraang-

-Que le harán a mi hija?- preguntó

-Nada solo se la traeremos pero como le dije no se preocupe, por ahora jejeje-

* * *

**Ahora que pasara? quienes son esos sujetos? para que quieren al papa de la chica? que es Kraang? y porque buscan tambien a April? no se pierdan el proximo que espero que lo termine pronto no olviden dejar Reviews xP claro no es obligacion eso xD pero bueno jejeje  
**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	6. Chapter 6: April O'Neil Parte 3

**Hey tanto tiempo que no paso por aqui! lo siento pero estuve ocupada en la universidad y ademas no se me llegaba nada a la mente para seguir con la historia pero hasta que por fin termine el 6to capitulo, la parte 3 de April O'Neil espero que les guste hago el total esfuerzo de que sea un poco diferente para que no parezca mucho a la serie aunque claro hay pocas frases de la serie y otras obviamente me pertenecen pero como dije hago el esfuerzo pero bueno ahora los dejo leer (aunque no muchos pasan por aqui) **

**Recordatorio:**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon, a los creadores Ciro Nieli y Brandon Auman y obviamente a los grandes creadores de estos mutantes Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird los unicos que me pertenecen son a mi Ninja Turtle Angela y otros personajes que mas adelante saldran en otros Fics.**

* * *

1_6 April O'Neil Parte 3

Ciudad de New York

Las tortugas iban de techo en techo, en cada edificio que se encontraban, buscando un lugar que estuviera seguro para ellos y para April la chica que ayudaron de un intento de secuestro, Donatello la llevaba sobre su espalda ya que la chica no era buena como ellos, pasando edificio sobre edificio.

-Me parece que este lugar esta bien- dijo Donnie mientras que el y los demás se detenían y bajaba a la adolescente de su caparazón

-Muy bien ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Anggie

Los chicos pensaban en como ayudar a la chica para rescatar a su padre, era su primera vez y no sabían exactamente lo que harían, mientras daban ideas una de la tortugas, Donnie, se percato de que la joven no les prestaba atención, les daba la espalda, sentada en la orilla del edificio y fue a ver como estaba

-Aaamm...April? Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-Si...solo estoy preocupada por mi papá eso es todo- dijo desanimada

-No te preocupes ya veras que todo va a salir bien- intentando animarla

-Eso espero...el es mi única familia- recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas ya que estaba en tipo posición fetal y abrió mas sus ojos porque sintió la mano del mutante en su hombro

-Tenlo por seguro- le sonríe y ella al verlo también le respondió con una media sonrisa y diciendo gracias, eso hizo que el chico se sonrojara, ya después el mutante regresó con los demás para dar ideas sobre el rescate, April al ver que se retiraba cambio su expresión a una diferente...

Con las Tortugas

-Muy bien chicos, alguna idea?- pregunto Leo rascándose la cabeza de forma confusa

-Lo que deberíamos hacer mas bien es hallar la ubicación de los secuestradores- dijo el pensativo de los hermanos

-Si, y luego a darles su merecido- después el rudo chocando sus manos uno contra el otro

-Y misión cumplida!- finalizo Mikey

-No es mala idea pero como los encontramos? Digo, lo único que sabemos es que se veían idénticos, llevaban el mismo traje y venían en una furgoneta blanca y hay millones de camionetas iguales a ese- contestó Ángela

-Y si buscáramos en todas partes para encontrarla?- pregunto dudoso el menor, dicho eso recibió un golpe de parte del de rojo

-Mala idea!-

-Digo que no es mala opción Mikey pero nos demoraríamos mucho en buscar la furgoneta correcta, es como dijo Anggie, hay muchos iguales a ese- le contestó Donnie -Además si nos tardamos mucho Splinter se preocupara más...ay cielos...Splinter- reaccionaron -Nos matara por esto- no estaban convencidos

-Entonces que haremos?! Cancelar todo esto?!- dijo furioso el rudo pero uno de los hermanos solo suspiro profundamente, Leo

-Creo que no tenemos opción chicos, aunque nos demoremos bastante tenemos que ayudarla...aunque Splinter...nos mate- dijo un poco indeciso y con eso concluido Donnie se dirigía hacia donde estaba la chica para informarle pero...

-Oye April estamos listos para...April?...April donde estas?- la chica había desaparecido, que fue lo que ocurrió? Que fue lo que paso mientras que las tortugas estaban con la idea? La chica había sido atrapada por los sujetos mientras que ellos no veían? La chica solo desapareció de la nada

-Oigan donde esta?- pregunto Mikey tanto el como los demás miraban en todas partes del lugar pero no había resultado

-Lo sabia!, sabia que eramos demasiado extraños para ella, esa mocosa nos dejo!- contesto furioso el de rojo

-Y que estamos esperando?! Hay que encontrarla antes que ellos la encuentren!- dijo Donnie desesperado y en eso las tortugas fueron en busca de April

En otra parte de New York

Las tortugas no eran las únicas que buscaban a April, por las calles se encontraba una furgoneta de color blanco eran nada mas que los mismos tipos de hace un momento, estaban buscando a la joven y justo en ese instante a lo lejos notaron que era la chica corriendo entre las calles hasta girar en una esquina...

-Es la humana conocida como April O'Neil

-Debemos capturar a la conocida como April O'Neil y llevarla al lugar llamada base secreta- se dijeron entre ellos y la siguieron, mientras tanto April estaba corriendo y mirando a todos lados de que no hubiera nadie pero ni sabia que la seguían dos grupos: el de los extraños y...

-A donde crees que ibas?- las tortugas, la sorprendieron "cayendo" de un edificio, se notaba en sus rostros algo de confusión y molestos de tal acción que hizo April, porque lo hizo?

-Oye que ocurre contigo?! Intentamos ayudarte y haces esto?- le pregunta Anggie confusamente molesta

-April que es lo que haces?- y le pregunta el de morado a la cual solo April les respondió...

-No tenia opción, unos tipos raros se llevaron a la única familia que me queda y tengo que hacer algo!- dijo de forma desesperada que ni sabia lo que estaba tratando de decir

-Que no tenias opción? Y que hay de la opción en la que te estamos tratando de ayudar?- respondió el rudo

-Oye vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros!- dijo Mikey rodeando el cuello de la adolescente como muestra de confianza pero de forma poca brusca la chica le retiro el brazo

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo...no puedo...confiar en ustedes- cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada y seria

-Ya no puedo confiar en nadie y ahora no se si ustedes forman parte del plan de esos secuestradores- finaliza mirándolos fijamente

-De que rayos estas hablando?- preguntaron al unísono pero antes de que Leo dijera algo lo detuvo de su hombro su hermana

-Olvidenlo hermanos esto es una tontería, sabes, puede que seamos raros pero eso no significa que seamos de los malos- su rostro se notaba muy seria y en ceja en alto por tal comportamiento que April les había dicho a ella y sus hermanos y antes que le dijera otra cosa fueron interrumpidos por unas luces demasiado brillantes de una camioneta que venia a toda velocidad y las tortugas reaccionaron haciéndose a un lado para que no hubiera un accidente y de ese momento Donatello tomo de la cintura a la joven para hacerla a un lado también...

-Te encuentras bien April?- al escucharlo solo asintió y en cuanto a esto notaron que el auto se había detenido después de la gran velocidad a la que iba y en ese vehículo salieron nada mas que esos sujetos

-Debemos capturar a la conocida como April O'Neil-

-No dejen que se lleven a April!- Las tortugas sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar, Donatello antes de ir con sus hermanos a pelear avisó a la joven de que se escondiera y la chica lo hizo, ocultándose detrás de unos contenedores y el ninja purpura se retira pero solo había un problema...como lo que ocurrió en la primera pelea, la segunda...fue peor, no tenían buena coordinación, chocaban uno contra el otro y pocas veces recibían golpes de entre ellos y de los sujetos, al ver el total fracaso de las tortugas April no lo soportó y aunque aun no confiaba totalmente en ellos de los contenedores sacó una vara de metal y fue a golpear al que estaba mas cerca de ella pero no funciono como ella pensaba, uno de los tipos se percató de que era la chica y al otro golpe que le dio detuvo la vara que ella tenia y la tomo de la muñeca

-Oye sueltame! Auxilio!-

-April! Ya voy!- Donnie iba a ir tras del tipo pero sus hermanos chocaron contra el y cayeron ya que los chicos peleaban con el otro, mientras con April la llevó directo a la furgoneta

-Chicos!- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de April antes de que la encerrara, el tipo subió y se marcho a toda velocidad

-Se la llevaron! Vamos!- rápidamente se levantaron y fueron tras la furgoneta y el ultimo en levantarse fue Michelangelo pero sintió que alguien mas estaba ahí además de el, preparado y armado con su Nunchaku para comenzar a atacar...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus Reviews ;) intentare terminar el otro capitulo o tratare de avanzar mas y subirlos xP pero bueno nos vemos en la proxima!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
